


Boo Haw Fridays

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Horror, Humor, Inspired by..., Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Inspired by the Cartoon Network Valentine's Day Promo.





	Boo Haw Fridays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerkyGoth14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/gifts).

Announcer: Boo Haw Fridays

Thunder crashing

Raul and Phelia screamed

Announcer: Can you just feel a shudder in your spine

Marona whimpers

Announcer: New Marona

Sal: I like you

Gabi blushed

Announcer: Gabi falls in love

Ramon: YOU'RE IN LOVE!?

Gabi gasped

Announcer: New Let's go Marinuela

Marinuela and Phelia: RAULLLLL!!!

Announcer: Raul accidentally invite a old high school rival of Marinuela's mother.

Marinuela: How could this happen!?"

Thunder crashing

Woman scream

Announcer: Marona followed by Let's Go Marinuela new episodes on Nick

Marinuela, Raul and Phelia screamed


End file.
